It is beneficial to have access to real time vehicle health information regarding the performance of a vehicle, such as an aircraft, through integrated sensor networks. Wired systems exist for these purposes, but these types of systems add weight and cost due to the thousands of wires and interconnects required. Open air wireless systems exist for these purposes, but these types of systems may be inefficient, may require larger than necessary power supplies, may add weight and may contribute to interference and data collisions as the radiation propagates to avionics and unintended transceivers.
An electromagnetic radiation system and/or method of propagating electromagnetic radiation in a controlled manner is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing electromagnetic radiation systems and/or methods.